SPN Season 6
by chica0415
Summary: Second part in my supernatural series. Dean, Sam, Castiel and Bobby are put to the test once again. Dean and Castiel relationship heats up as Castiel tries to repair his relationship with his husband and fight a war in Heaven. Contains Slash,and Mpreg.


This is slash, mpreg, and a complete CANON. If you do not like any of the following please do not read and flame. Its getting old with the reviewers who hate slash or mpreg and read them anyway. This is a contiunation from my first story Supernatural. Takes right off at Season 6. I'm sorry you'll have to bare with me for the scenes changes. There seperated when I go to upload it. But when it appears on the site everythings comes together.

Chapter 1-

_" Your gonna go live some normal, apple pie life. Promise me Dean" Dean hears the voice but see's nothing. "Promise me"._

Dean wakes up from his dream without even a jump, its the sam Dream he had been having since he watched Dean jump into that hole. Dean feel someone move next to him and looks over to see his boyfriend hitting the alarm clock and rolling back over to him. Dean looks over at him and smiles, pulling him into his arms.

" You okay?" Byron asks looking Dean in the eye's. Dean smiles at him, and pulls him in for a kiss.

_"You are my forever"_

_"Marry me"_

Dean pulls away instantly and looks at Byron. " I'm good" he says putting on a fake smile. Byron smiles back and gets up from the bed walking downstairs, leaving Dean to get ready for work. Dean laid there for a little while longer, looking at the wedding ring that was on his finger when he woke up in his car a year ago. He'd been having these Dreams about this man for weeks now and he didnt know who he was. He was almost half tempted to call Bobby and ask him if he knew anything but that was quickly thrown out the window.

Dean got out of bed and ran to take the longest shower of his life. Once he was dressed he walked downstairs to help Byron with Breakfast, taking over the duties of cooking the eggs, while Bryon finished the bacon and started buttering the toast. Dean looked up and smiled as Byron's son Ben walked down the stairs. Ben had become very fond of Dean, copying almost everything he did. From his clothes, to fixing cars, to the way he walked. Byron thought it was actually pretty cute, and was happy that Ben finally had a father figure to look up too. Once breakfast was done, Dean grab his things and headed to work before another 9-5 shift, then headed to the bar to meet a couple of his buddies. Though Dean tried not to drink to much after hitting the alcohol so hard when he first meant Byron, he does have a couple beers every now and then. Then he headed home to have dinner with the family, and get ready for bed to repeat the same routine the next day.

The next day after work, Dean had decided to work a couple hours extra to help get a couple more cars done before thw week was out. Soon as he closed up the shop, he heard a woman screaming. Dean gets a flashlight and gun from his truck, and enters a deserted building. He doesn't find anything - but finds some claw marks and blood.

As soon as Dean gets to the house. He sits at his computer, and gets on the phone. Trying to find out if there has been anything on a missing person. Dean said that he would give up hunting, but no one would ever know that he did this one little thing.

" And no one's called about a missing person? No, this would have been today. So no reports of anything around Vineland and Oak street, near that hotel renovation? Uh, call it a hunch. I've been a cop for a long time. Okay, yeah. No, I'll call you tomorrow. You too, man. Bye" said hanging up the phone.

" Hey. Who was that?" Byron asked scaring the daylights out of Dean.

" Sid. I'm just setting up a poker game" he lied.

" It's 11:30" Byron said.

"Is it really? Well, that explains why he was asleep when I called. I'll be right up" Dean assures.

" Okay" Byron says walking up the steps. Dean gave a heavy sigh before shutting down the computer and walking up the stairs to check on Ben. When he got to the bedroom he saw Byron sitting on the bed with his arms crossed looking down.

" Look Dean, I know your up to something" Bryon says looking at Dean. " I know you face, its something supernatural".

Dean told Byron about everything the day he meant him. Byron found Dean on the side of the road and took him in giving him a roof and food. It was something about Dean that just pulled Bryon in and made him head over heels in love with fact that his son Ben loved him made the connection even more stronger.

"Its Nothing" Dean tells Byron leaning against the door frame.

" How come I don't believe you?"

" I just - I, uh, I-I got this - I don't know, spidey sense" Dean says walking over to the Byron side of the bed and sitting in front of him.

" Okay".

"Are you hunting something?" Byron tries again.

" Honestly?" Dean takes a deep breath. "Uh, at first, I thought that I I'm pretty sure that I got worked up over nothing. It's, uh, you know..."

" It happens".

" Are you sure? I'll tell you what - just because, you know, I have an OCD thing about this, why don't, uh, why don't you and Ben go to the movies tomorrow, hit the cheesecake factory - you know, hang out with the teeming masses, and I'll do one last sweep just to be 100 percent" .

Byron looks Dean up and Dean at first. Not really sure if this was a good idea. "Okay. Be careful".

" Careful's my middle name" Dean smiled pushing Byron down on the bed climbing on top of him. Dean bent his head down to kiss Byron on the lips, deeping the kiss when he felt Byron wrap his arms around his neck. Byron pushed his hands under Dean shirt, trying to take it off.

Dean helped his the rest of the way moving back to down capture Byron's lips. Dean pulled Byrons boxers off in one swift motion, and pulled his pants down moving back down to the bed and between Byron legs. Taking his cock is his mouth, and pushing a finger in his finger into his entrance. Byron cried out when he felt Dean's finger hit his prostate.

Dean chuckled. "Calm down baby, you want Ben to hear you?"

Dean kissed his way back up to Byron lips spreading Byron legs, and thrusting deep inside him in one quick motion causing Byron to cry out again. " Ahhhhh".

_Castiel was riding Dean so hard, everytime down Cas came down on his dick he bite back a loud moan._

Dean groaned from the tightness of Byron but also from the hotness of the flashback he was having. He wrapped his arms around Byron going deeper.

_He couldnt help but lick and suck on the soft skin around Cas's neck when he heard him moan from all the pleasure the angel was getting as Dean thrust into him._

and harder.

_Castiel slammed down onto Dean's cock. Castiel moaned loud from all the pleasure he was feeling, and didn't show no mercy as he rode Dean's cock as hard as he could._

Dean held Byron tight as he pounded him through the bed. " Oh god Dean..I'm gonna!". Soon as the words left Byron's mouth, Dean flipped him over and fucked him harder than before also stroking his dick as fast as he was fucking him.

Byron screamed as his orgasm hit him full blast making him clench around Dean's cock. Dean groaned loud as Byron tightness cause him to cum hard, milking his cock till there was nothing left. Byron and Dean fell on the bed, Dean taking Byron into his arms.

_Dean wrapped his arms around his angel. _

_" You think to much" Cas said looking at Dean._

_" Really" Dean said._

_" Yea" Castiel said kissing Dean on the lips._

"What was that?" Byron asked Dean trying to catch his Breath.

"What?"

" That?" Byron tried again.

" It was sex" Dean said like it was nothing.

" Uh Dean. You have never fucked me like that" Byron says rolling off the bed.

" Trying something new" Dean gives a fake smile.

" Well I like it" Byron grabs a towel from the closet. " I'm getting in the shower".

" Ok babe" Dean says watching him walk away. " What the hell is happening to me?"

Dean walks into his garage to do alittle work to his baby, as he walks in and turns on the light he hears a noise. As Dean searches the garage he is suddenly confronted by Azazel. " Hiya, Dean. Look what the apocalypse shook loose. You have fun sniffing that trail? 'Cause I sure had fun patting you around".

"You can't be..." Dean studders out.

" Oh, sure I can!" Azazel assures Dean walking around him.

" No".

" Yeah, kiddo. The big daddy brought your lover Cas back, right? So why not Me? Add a little Spice to all that - that sugar" Azazel says to Dean stopping to stand in front of him.

_Cas? _ Dean pulls out his gun to shoot Azazel but misses.

" Really? After all we've been through together? You know, you got a great little life here. Pretty Lady - real understanding. Hell of a kid. And how do you keep your lawn so green? I mean, come on, Dean. You never been what I'd call brainy, but did you really think you were gonna get to keep all of this? You had to know that we were coming for you sometime, pal. You can't outrun your past.

Azazel starts to strangle Dean, and just as he passes out, someone comes from behind to save him - it's Sam.

Dean woke slowly feeling his head pounding. Looking around to see where he was, he paused and stopped when he saw someone sitting down. He had a hard time at first making out who it was but it didnt take long for him to notice that it was Sam. He quickly jumped up alert incase it was some kind of demon.

" Hey, Dean. I was expecting, uh... I don't know, a hug, some holy water in the face - something" Sam says smiling at Dean.

"So I'm dead? This is heaven? Yellow eyes killed me, and now -" Dean started but was quickly cut off by Sam.

" Yellow eyes? That's what you saw?".

"Saw?" Dean asked confused.

" You were poisoned. So whatever kind of crazy crap you think you been seeing, it's not real".

" So, then, are you...real? Or - or am I still -" Dean tries to ask with a hint of hope in his voice.

" I'm real. Here, let me save you the trouble. All me" Says Sam walking over to grab one of the silver knives cutting himself to prove his point, then dranking some of the holy water.

"That's nasty" Sam says frowning from the bitterness of the water.

" Sammy?" Dean says trying to bust out in tears.

" Yeah. It's me".

Dean rushes over quickly to hug Sam. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. You - you - you were - you were gone, man. I mean, that - that was it. How the hell are you -?"

Sam shruggs "I don't know".

" What do you mean you don't know?" Dean asks Sam.

Sam shruggs once again like its nothing "I mean, no idea. I-I'm just back"..

" Well, was it God, you think he had something to do with it?" Dean asks.

"You tell me? I mean, I was... Down there, and then, next minute, it's raining, and I'm lying in that field, alone. It's kind of hard to go looking for whatever saved you when you got no leads. But I looked. I mean, believe me, I looked... For weeks" Sam assures Dean.

" Wait, weeks? How long you been back? How long you been back, Sam?" _oh god he's about to tell me that he been out for months, I can feel it._

"About a year" Says says shyly knowing that Dean is about to blow.

" About a year?" Dean repeats holding back his anger.

" Dean -" Sam was quickly cut off.

" you been back practically this whole time? What, did you lose the ability to send a friggin' text message?" Dean finally blew! _If Sam only knew what he put him through the last year._

" You finally had what you wanted, Dean" Sam tries.

" I wanted my brother, alive".

" You wanted a family. You have for a long time, ever since you meant Cas. I know you. You only gave it up because of the way we lived. But you had something, and you were building something. Had I shown up, Dean, you would have just run off. I'm sorry. But it felt like after everything, you deserve some regular life" Sam explains to Dean.

" Cas? Who the hell is Cas?" Dean asks Sam who gives him a look of confusion.

" Are you serious Dean?".

Dean raises his eyebrows. " Castiel your companion".

Dean decided to change the subject and ask question about this Castiel after this was all over. " What have you been doing?".

" Hunting".

" You left me alone, and you were flying solo?" Dean asks.

" Not solo".

" What?" Dean looked at Sam like he had two heads. He was learning to much right now and his Brain needed a break.

" I hooked up with some other people" Sam says standing up.

"You? Working with strangers?" Dean asks.

" They're more like family. And they're here" Sam takes Dean into the next room were people are standing as if they were waiting for him to come in.

"Hey" a woman says to Dean reaching her hand out for Dean to shake..

" Hi" he says excepting the hand shake.

" My God, you have delicate features for a hunter" she says as if almost checking him out. _Didnt she say a minute ago that they were family?_

" Excuse me?"

" Dean, Gwen Winchester" Sam says introducing her.

" Good to finally meet you". Sam introduces the rest of the family members to Dean." And this is Christian...And Mark Winchester".

" Hi" Mark says.

" Winchester? Like..." Dean is about to say

" Like your father" Christian says.

" Or as I like to call him Bobby" Dean whispers Sam hearing hits Dean on the shoulder.

"Third cousin. (pointing to Gwen) Third cousin.(pointing to Christian) Something, something twice removed.(pointing to Mark ) They grew up in the life, like Bobby and like us" Sam tells Dean.

" I thought all of Bobby's relatives were gone. And I'm sorry. It's just, you know, why didn't we know about any of you?" Dean says to them all.

"Cause they didn't know about until I brought you all together" Dean turns around to see Bobby's father Samuel standing behind him.

"Samuel?"

" I'm your grandfather. Guys, give me a second with my grandsons here, please" Samuel says to the others as they all leave.

" Lot of resurrections in your face today. It's all right. Take a minute" Samuel says trying to make it better with a smile.

" It's gonna take a little more than a minute. I mean, what the hell?" Dean says. "H-how did this happen?"

"We're guessing whatever pulled Sam up pulled me down. So, whatever this is, we're both a part of it" It as hard to explain something that you barely knew much about yourself.

" But you don't know what that is".

" Bingo" Samuel says.

": And you have no leads? Nothing? Well, this - this is, uh... No more doornails coming out of that door, is there?" Dean turns away from Sam and Samuel trying to take it all in. Brother and grandfather alive, he was definitly gonna need a drink after this.

" As far as we know, it's Samuel, and it's me" Sam assures Dean looking at Samuel.

" Okay, am I the only one here that - that - that thinks that this can't all just be fine?".

" Believe me, you're not. I wanted to come get you, of course. Sam was adamant about leaving you out, so we this" Samuel says refering the posion incident.

" Right. So, then you ended up in my garage how?" Dean asks.

" I got hit before you did, few days ago. Dosed up with poison" Sam says to Dean who stand alert.

"By?"

" Couple of djinn" Sam says.

" Djinn? I thought those were - were cave-dwelling hermit-type. That's pretty exotic" Dean says.

"Not anymore, at least. These...Look like regular people. They can blend in. And all they got to do to kill you is touch you. Their toxins get in your system, all of a sudden you're hallucinating your worst nightmares, and pretty soon you o.D" Sam explains.

" Well, then how are you breathing air?".

"Samuel had a cure" Sam says looking to Samuel again.

"You got a cure for djinn poison?"

" Oh, I know a few things. Stick around, I'll show you tricks your daddy never even dreamed of" Samuel says smiling at Dean .

" Uh... Okay, why are these things after us?" Dean asks.

" Well, you did stake one a while back" Sam says to Dean to see if he remembered. "After they came after me, we were pretty certain that they were gonna go gunning for you next".

" Byron and Ben - they're at the house right now. If that thing comes back -" Dean says grabbing his jacket and moving towards the door.

" Byron ? Who is Bryon, and where is Cas?" Sam asks Dean alittle confused that Dean was dating someone else and Cas was no where to be found.

"Cas...why do you keep bringing him up? Byron is my boyfriend" Dean says walking over to Samuel. " You got to take me home right now".

Dean walked into the house running around like a mad man trying to find Byron.

" Byron! Byron! Ben!" Dean says running around the house. When he notices that no one is home he pulls out his cell phone and starts dialing Byron number, as soon as he does Byron and Ben walk into the house.

" Where have you been?" Dean asks pulling Byron in his arms, and looking to Ben.

" What happened?" Ben asked Dean.

" Go upstairs and pack a bag Dean says to Ben who just stares at him like he has two heads.

" Where are we going?" Byron asks.

" I'm taking us to a friend's house. Go. It's okay. Go on up. I'll be there in a sec" Byron says to Ben.

" What the hell?" Bryon says to Dean. Ben moves to walk upstairs when he see's someone walk into the kitchen. Byron looks behind Dean when he see's the figure moving towards them.

" Um..." Ben says backing away.

" Dean who is that?" Byron asks Dean.

" Byron I'd like to two to meet my Brother Sam" Dean says introducing them to Bryon and Ben noticing the look on Byron face when he says it.

Dean walked onto Bobby's front porch taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. Bobby opens the door and looks to Byron and Ben, then to Dean and rolls his eye's in disappointment. All Bobby ever wanted for his sons was for them to lead normal lives away from this supernatural crap. Deep down inside as much as Dean would never admit it, he knew that Dean was always jealous that Sam got a chance to lead a normal life at one point. Now here Dean was on his front step, that was never a good thing.

" Damn it" Bobby said taking a deep breath.

"It's good to see you, too, Bobby. It's been a while" Dean said trying to be sarcastic.

Bobby looked at Byron once again with a hint of confusion in his eye's. " If you're here, something's wrong".

"Bobby, this is Byron and Ben" Dean said looking back at the two, motioning for them to step forward. " Guys, this is my...this is Bobby"

" Hi" Byron said stepping forward to shake Bobby's hand.

" Well, it's nice to meet you two. Mi casa es su casa. Maybe you want to just go upstairs. Tv's broken, but there's plenty of Reader's digest. Just don't touch the decor, okay? Assume it's all loaded" Byron and Ben head upstairs to start getting themselves situated.

" So..." Dean says sensing Sam walking up behind him.

"Hey, Bobby" Sam says.

" Sam" Bobby says looking to Sam and nodding as if he had seen.

"You knew? You knew Sam was alive" Dean asked as seeing the look on Bobby's face when Sam walks in.

" Yeah".

" How long?" Dean tried.

" Look -" Bobby started.

" How long?"

" All year" Bobby said with a small amount of guilt.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me" Dean said starting to pace, holding back the hurt in his eye's.

" And I'd do it again" Bobby says.

" Why?"

" Because you got out, Dean! You walked away from the life. And I was so damn grateful, you got no idea" Bobby says trying to control his anger.

" Do you have any clue what walking away meant for me?" Dean asks.

" Yeah - it meant leading a normal life with Castiel and not getting your guts ripped out at age 30. That's what it meant" Bobby says to Dean.

There was that name again. The person that Sam kept bringing up, the person he was dreaming about. What the hell was going on? Why does everyone seem to know this person except him. " Who the hell is Castiel?" Dean says all but yelling.

" Sam seems to keep talking about him, and now you bring him up" Dean says. " What the hell is going on?"

Bobby gave Dean a confused look and looked to Sam and back to Bobby. " Cas...Castiel your husband".

" Husband?" Sam says shocked but smiling at Dean.

" Yea, he and Dean got married right before they went after you and Lucifer" Bobby says to Sam then looks back at Dean who is in a state of shock. " Dean you dont remember".

" I remember my talk with you before I left, and then watching Sam jump into the pit" Dean says closing his eye's. " Uh, then us talking on the phone, and then i passed out. When I woke up thats when I meant Byron and Ben".

Sam and Bobby were now the ones who were shocked. " huh?" Sam says speechless.

" I'm married?" Dean asks. " So where is this Castiel person huh? If where married how come I dont remember him?"

" Well, he is a angel, my guess. He erased your memory or in this case erased him from your memory" Bobby tried to explain.

Dean couldn't hid the hurt in his eye's between Sam hiding the fact that he'd been alive for a year and his so called husband erasing his memory, he could break down and lose it at any moment.

"Dean, Cas obviously wanted the same thing for you as we did. He helped to you to lead a normal life without him" Bobby tried.

" I showed up on their doorstep half out of my head with grief. God knows why they even let me in. I drank too much. I had nightmares. I looked everywhere. I collected hundreds of books, trying to find anything

to bust him out" Dean says looking to Sam.

" You promised you'd leave it alone" Sam says to Dean.

" Of course I didn't leave it alone! Sue me! A damn year? You couldn't put me out of my misery?" Dean says holding back the tears that were threathening to fall.

" Look, I get it wasn't easy. But that's life! And it's as close to happiness as I've ever seen a hunter get. It ain't like I wanted to lie to you, son. But you were out, Dean" Bobby all but yells.

" Do I look out to you?" Dean asks looking to Bobby and Sam, then walking out.

Dean walked upstairs into the guess room Bobby let him use when he would stay, shutting the door behind him and sitting on the bed. Taking a deep breath, Dean tried to gather himself up and figure out what the hell has happened to his life in the last 24 hours. He went from trying to lead a normal life, then back to the shit hole life he lead before. Dean reached into his pocket and took out the wedding ring that he had had all this time. Finally he knew where it came from, but he still wanted answers from his so called husband. Dean slipped the ring on his finger when all of a sudden he got another flashback.

_Dean smiled down at Castiel as they just finished love making in the back of Dean's Impala. The windows were fogged up, it was a hundred degree's in the car, and the world was going to shit. But Dean didnt care just as long as he got to have this moment with his angel, or his now husband._

_"How's that for a cheap honeymoon Mr. Winchester?" Dean asks Castiel smiling at Cas's new last name. _

_"Everything, and more Mr. Winchester" he says leaning up to kiss Dean. Dean pulled back linking their ring fingers together._

Dean took a deep breath and looked at the ring again, then looked up when he saw Byron opening the door. " Hey, everything ok?"

"Yea, how's he doing?" Dean asked talking about Ben. Byron came over and sat next to Dean.

" He's okay. How are you?"

" Look, I know Bobby's a little crotchety, but he's great. He's gonna look after you guys. Me and Sam, we're gonna head out" Byron says not able to look Dean in the eye's .

" For how long?" he asks Dean.

" I'm so sorry, Byron".

" For what?"

" Those things were coming for me. And I should've known" Dean tries.

" How could you know a monster was gonna show up?" Byron asks trying to get Dean to look him in the eye's.

" I should've known. I should've known that if I stayed with you that something would come, because something always does. But I was stupid and reckless and...You can't outrun your past" Dean tells Byron finally looking him in his eye's.

"You're saying goodbye" Byron asks but it comes out as a statement.

"I'm saying I'm sorry..." Dean tells him. "For everything. Everything".

" You're an idiot. I mean, I know it wasn't greeting-card perfect, but we were in it together" Byron says standing up all but yelling at Dean.

" I was a wreck half the time" Dean tries.

" Yeah, well, the guy that basically just saved the world shows up at your door, you expect him to have a couple of issues. And you're always so amazing with Ben. You know what I wanted, more than anything was a guy that Ben could look up to like a dad. So, you're saying it's all bad, Dean? 'Cause it was the best year of my life" Byron says walking out slamming the door in the process.

" You okay?" Sam asks Dean. Ever since they left the house Dean was acting a bit off.

" Oh, yeah" Dean turns from looking out the window. " No, this is... This is crazy. I mean, you, grandpa. Whoever brought you back..."

" They don't want to be found" Sam tells Dean.

" Yeah, I get that. But who are they, and what do they - what do they want? Why?" Dean had so many questions, which not one good answer.

"That's a good question".

"Do you remember it?" Dean asks.

" What?"

"The cage" Dean tries. Though Dean knows Sam probably doesnt want to talk about it, he asks anyway. Sams experience was probably nowhere near how Dean was, but he's curious anyway.

"Yeah".

" You want to -" Dean asks.

" No".

" Well, if anybody can relate..." Dean starts but Sam quickly cuts him off.

" Dean, I don't want to talk about it. I'm back.I get to breathe fresh air, have a beer, hunt with my family, see you why exactly would I want to think about hell?" Sam says to Dean as if its nothing.

" And you really think..." Dean starts his comment when he looks over and see's his neighbors falling one by one. He grabs the syringe and starts to run over when he feels a hand on his arm.

"Dean, they're already dead, and you know it" Sam says to Dean to try and get him to stay.

" This is happening because of me!" Dean pushes past Sam and runs over to the house.

" Dean!" Sam calls after Dean but he's already busting into the neighbors door.

" Sid!" he yells looking for his neighbors. When he finally finds them, their dead in the dining room where he saw them through the window. Dean feels someone grab him from behind, whilst a woman walks around the corner and grips his neck.

" You made it through that last trip, so how about a big, fat double dose? Bad news - it'll kill you. The good news? At least you'll go fast. That's for our father, you son of a bitch" she says placing Dean under a spell. Dean starts to hallucinate about Byron and Ben. " I just - I-I couldn't sleep at that house. It's okay. Don't worry. We'll call Dean".

" Ah, don't worry about them, Dean. Worry about me" Dean snaps his head back and see's Azazel.

" No!" Dean says.

All of a sudden Byron is standing next to Azazel who wrap his arms around his waist and burys his face in his neck. Byron smiles and enjoys the embrace. " You stay away from him!" Dean says to Azazel on the bed trying to get up.

" The funny thing is he's not the one your heart desires" Azazel says and all of a sudden Byron's features change and it someone different. " That's more like it".

The man Azazel is holding looks to familiar to Dean, it must be the Castiel person that everyone is talking about. Dean felt even more rage and anger towards Azazel holding him, then when he was holding Byron. " He's gonna end up just like your father" Azazel says to Dean.

" Get away from him you bastard" Dean yells vision becoming more blury by the second.

" You and Sam are cursed" Azazel says trying to get under Dean's skin. " You'll never be able to lead normal lives, you'll never be able to truly be happy".

Azazel started to rub over Cas's body. " He's so beautiful, you picked a good one".

"No!"

Azazel rans his hands down Castiel's body and stopped when he to his stomach placing his hand under his shirt. " When he's pregnant with your child, I'll come for it Dean" Dean closes his eye's and when he opens them he is out of the bed and standing in a nursery. He walks over to the crib and looks down seeing a baby. Dean looks at the baby and notices he looks just like him and Cas. When he smiles down at the baby, and notices blood dripping from the ceiling when he looks up and see's Castiel on the ceiling blood dripping from his stomach.

" Noooooo!" Dean yells. Before he knows it Castiel erupts in flames. Dean wakes quickly from the spell to see Sam standing over him. He stand up quickly and looks around the room to make sure this wasn't another alternate reality.

" You real?" he asks.

" Yeah" Sam says patting Dean on the arm.

"So, Samuel and the cuzzes?" Dean says placing his bags on the kitchen table of Byron house. He looks at the photo's that Byron took of them when they went to Six flags and wonders what the hell he had gotten himself into. He was about to break some whom he throught he was once in love with's heart. The last year was the best year of Dean's life. He got his chance at being normal, having a job, family, friends, a life outside of the supernautral. Its the one thing he always wanted. For him and Sam to lead normal lives. He wanted so bad to stay away from all this mess and be normal. But he knew he couldn't keep stringing Byron along, and he knew that Byron wasn't the one he was in love with. He wanted a normal life, but he wanted it with him.

" Don't know. They left in a hurry. I'm meeting them back at their place. You, uh, you coming with me?" Sam tells Dean grabbing one of his bags.

" No. No, I'm actually gonna meet you tomorrow. I wanna say goodbye to Bryon and Ben" Dean says to Sam.

" Ok" Sam says grabbing both of Dean's bags and walking out.

Dean walks into the living room and see's Byron watching TV. Ben was to school already and it was best he wasn't there anyways. " Hey".

" Hey" Bryon says turning off the TV. " Where's Sam?"

" He left already" Dean said not knowing how to start. " Byron..."

" I know, you have to go Dean" he says holding back the tears in his eye's.

" I'm sorry Byron, I didnt want to end it like this" Dean says to Byron.

Byron takes a deep breath. "You want to know the truth?"

"Probably not" Dean says giving a fake smile.

"You've got so much buried in there, and you push it down, and you push it down. Do you honestly think that you can go through life like that and not freak out? Just, what, drink half a fifth a night and you're good?" Byron says to Dean trying with all he had to keep from yelling.

"You knew what you signed up for" Dean says trying to defend himself.

"Yeah. But I didn't expect Sam to come back. And I'm glad he's okay. I am. But the minute he walked through that door, I knew. It was over. You two have the most unhealthy, tangled-up, crazy thing I've ever seen. And as long as he's in your life, you're never gonna be happy. That came out so much harsher than I meant but Dean it had to come out".

"Byron..." Dean tries.

"I'm not saying don't be close to Sam. I'm close to my sister. But if she got killed, I wouldn't bring her back from the dead!" Byron says to Dean finally letting his temper get the best of him.

Okay, Byron... I'm not gonna lie. Okay, me and Sam, we... we've got issues. No doubt. But you and Ben -" Dean starts and once again is cut off.

"Me and Ben arent your concern anymore. I'm sorry" he tells Dean walking away." Goodbye Dean".

Dean stand there for a second before grabbing the rest of his stuff and walking out the door.

_Here we go again._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Preview of Next Chapter " A Third Man"_

_"Come on Dean lets give it a shot" Sam says to Dean looking away from his laptop._

_" Fine, but this is ridiculous" Dean closes his eye's and blows his head. " Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray to this Castiel to get his feathery ass down here"._

_"Come on, Cas! We got ourselves a... plague-like situation down here, and... do you...do you copy?" Dean says looking around the room and seeing nothing. He looks to Sam and smiles. " Like I said..."_

_Dean doesn't get a chance to answer when he see's Cas all of a sudden appear behind Sam. Suddenly a flood of memories come rushing back to him, and anger takes over his body._

_" Hello" Cas says looking to Sam and then to Dean._


End file.
